Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an electronic apparatus.
Related Art
An apparatus has been known that is configured to generate compressed image data by encoding image data. As an encoding method used for compressing image data, JPEG has been known. Further, an apparatus has been known that is configured to perform, in parallel, a process of generating compressed color image data by compressing multi-valued color image data and a process of generating image data binarized after conversion of multi-valued color image data into multi-valued black-and-white image data.